Shadowcaster
The magic of Shadowcasting is a very rare and old form of Dark Arts. Those who Shadowcast are normally called Shadowcasters. (( Work in progress! )) (( OOC Notes! )) This class is a subclass for Warlocks, Mages, and Rogues in specific. You can expand it however you wish for your character! A few friends and I created it and we have loved playing this class. - Killuan '' History The many histories of Shadowcasting can be found here. Azeroth Shadowcasting history within Azeroth can be found throughout history very rarely. Origins Arguements on the history of this magic is that either an early form of Trolls or Vyrkul created this magic. Draenor Shadowcasting history within Draenor is listed here. Origins No doubt of the matter, many Arrakoa are living masters of Shadowcasting. Although they use it differently then those of Azeroth, it is still a powerful form of the magic. This gives studiers of this magic a new method too look into. Many Shadowcasters are learning from the Arrakoa to transform the Forgotten Method into a stronger method, or create another similarly using the Shadow world. Outland Shadowcasting history within Outland is listed here. Archaeology Finds Finds found by Archaeologists around the worlds can be listed here. Most of the time those who find these either stumble upon them far accidently or are a Shadowcaster themselves and must be within the Shadowworld to find the artifacts easier. Azeroth Archaeology finds within Azeroth are listed here. Troll According to Archaeologists, Trolls seem to have the most history using Shadowcaster artifacts, but there are arguments if the Vyrkul created it - which use more powerful artifacts dating back to the same time. :: '''Shadow Chalk' - Used inside Original Methods, shadow chalk is what many believe a shadow-imbued play chalk, used by Troll Mystics to 'begin' shadowbending, although many now realize that it can start without it. :: Shadow-Touched Staff - A troll made staff that is imbued with Shadows so that it can be used when needed. Human Humans are descendants of the Vyrkul race, and are stronger inside Shadowcasting than the others. They adapted the Original Methods alongside the Orcs into what they are today. Vyrkul The Vyrkul are a war-like race, and when they used Shadowcasting in early times it was more powerful than troll's, but made differently. Instead of being spiritual, it was tactiful. :: Shadow-Imbued Sword - This sword is imbued with shadows much like the Shadow-Touched Staff; except it has a different use. When someone is hit by this sword, it would deal more damage as shadows would go into the wound and deepen it, before retreating back into the sword. :: 'Shadow Harness '- It is well known that Vyrkul ride Proto-Drakes often. Archaeologists assume that this harness was how they were able to tame them in the first place. The shadows would cloud the drake's mind, subdueing it to the vyrkul by simply getting the harness on. Orc Orcs that came to Azeroth in the physical universe did take a bit of time to adapt to the Shadowcasting methods after meeting the trolls. They, along with the Humans, changed the Shadowcasting into what it is today. Draenor Arrakoa Outland Fel Orc Arrakoa Laws on Shadowcasting Laws that contain Shadowcasting are listed here. NOTE: I am only able to go into this on certain civilizations for I don't know lore entirely on others. In the future "Stormwind" will expand to "Human Kingdoms" which will have laws within all of them, for example. Kingdom of Stormwind Similar to Fel magic, Shadowcasting is looked down upon within Stormwind. More laws will be added as this goes. *Summoning of creatures with Fel Methods is limited to the Catacombs of the Slaughtered Lamb, similiar to Demons. *Blood Methods are banned within the borders of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The rituals used to begin such a magic are considered as bad as Murder in many cases. Ironforge Darnassus The Exodar Orgrimmar Undercity Thunder Bluff Silvermoon Shadowcasting Methods Developed over hundreds of years, the Shadowcasting magics have transformed far more then they were originally planned. These types have helped create the current Dark Arts found today. Original Methods The Original methods have an unknown origin. This method is what began the Shadowcaster class. The way the Original method is currently used is to bend shadows. It can be used in many ways; from combat, to forseeing, to far more. In history Troll mystics would use these methods to bend the shadows around on a wall and it would form into a picture of a likely future. Other cultures would use this as a form of dance; they would form shadows around them and bend it around with them to make it look like they had a circle of shadow with them. In the early days of this magic, they were rarely used for fighting. But, later on they were transformed to do such. They would bend the shadows and slam it into someones face, using this to blind someone. Otherwise they'd use it in the dark to morph a false image of them to make them attack something that's not there, and then stab them in the back well they're distracted. Fel Methods The Fel methods are called Fel for they are very similar to summoning Demons. The Fel methods are used to summon creatures of the shadow world. This could be from Tendrils to Abberations. It is very similar to a Shadow Priest's summoning of Abberations of Shadow, for that was based off of this. Shadowcasters could summon many creatures and use them as minions in battle. The creatures could be similar to demons, using demonic magic. Some question if it is a demon soul without a physical body. Either way, in most cities the same laws apply to them as Pyro Methods The Pyro methods are used to make fire from shadow. This method was originally used by the Vyrkul, to create fire from shadow and then pull the shadow out of it for a quick fire. Many thought in their culture thought that when they held out their palms, fire would appear on the braziers; except they were just using this magic extremely fast. Of course the shadow fire wouldn't be normal and would not give out light. After all, it is conjured from darkness. This magic conjures a black and dark blue flame which can be sent out like a Warlock and Mage's fireball. This method is based around fire completely. With some conjuring time, on Pyroblast of Shadow will burn someone to death. The flames conjured within this conjure no light, but still have the same effects of normal fire in flames. It gives out heat and can do the same amount of injury. There is a section of this method that uses corruption on normal flames to turn them into dark. This can be used the other way around, pulling shadow from a Shadow Flame to transform it into a normal flame. Arcane Methods The Arcane methods of shadowcasting are used to enter another's mind. This method was originally used by the Trolls to take over a mind of another being and take them captive. These methods could be used from simply giving out a message or - if skilled enough - even taking over another's mind. The common use of this method is to transmit a message with the shadows. They come out as whispers, repeating the words in a random order to the person over and over until commanded to stop. Another way this is used is to enchant an item and when activated can send out a message to other items like it. The darker, more combat, versions of this method contain Mind Control, Illusions, and so on. Very few are even skilled enough in the Arcane Methods to use such power, and even less know about it. Blood Methods Considered by many Shadowcaster the "weak link" of the Shadowcasting arts, this method is a method of healing. The way the Blood Method is currently used is by those who draw power from a living creature, and then give it to the drainer's shadows. Which later in battle can be used to heal them or another by letting the shadows use that power and transform it into healing. This method was created more recent then most of the others by a man named Jurriaan. The idea of it was to bind the shadows to himself to heal himself. This later developed in testing that it required a living creature, bringing excruciating pain to it by drawing life force out of them. The method was later banned from most kingdoms for a Shadowcaster used this method on a citizen of the kingdom and killed them in the proccess. There are very many ways to recharge your shadows for this method. For example, if you use a life force and immediately hand it to your shadows it will automatically begin using it. It's possible, though, to put that life force inside an object, and then give the force to shadows whenever you need it. Forgotten Methods The Forgotten Methods are known to few, and practiced by fewer. Those who know of Shadowcasters rarely know of this method. This method is used by many who do not know what it is. Many Rogues have learned Shadowstepping before, but they rarely know how it is done truly. Some attempt to mimick it, but it takes longer then normal. Others wonder how they can vanish without a smoke bomb.. This, is where such skills come from. The Forgotten method is used to cloak one within shadows. They can mask someone's face, and in doing so make it so that all that can be seen is shadows. The more powerful one is, the stronger they can use this magic. For those still new to this method it can be used to hide themselves with shadows easier. Making stealth only used for silence. The magic could handle not allowing others to see them. For those skilled within this method, it transforms into much, much more. Shadows will become solids. With one though, a shadow in the form of a dagger will solidify in your hands. Even strongers can step into the shadow world, and step out appearing in another place. Which is where the skill of Shadowstep comes from. Those who use it without power in the Forgotten Methods don't even realize that this is how they get to such a place. Those who are masters of this method can use this method in the strongest possible shadowcasting way. They can bend shadows, solidify them, and then use them to attack another. They can form a shadow shield to block an attack, or strangle someone with a shadowy vine. And for those who are skilled even further, they can do far more then step into the shadow world. They are constantly having one foot in the shadow, and one in the physical. They can transform themselves into shadow itself. This is what archaeologists believe, that is. There's no physical evidence that it's possible. Known Shadowcasters Known Shadowcasters in any world or universe are listed here. Azeroth Shadowcasters found on Azeroth are listed here. Killuan Coyer - A master of Shadowcasting, Killuan has trained for 10 years in the art, and knows the arts better then most other Shadowcasters of Azeroth. Davvesse Coyer - Trained from a young age, Davvesse is considered a master of the Forgotten Methods of Shadowcasting. Jurriaan Dareloth - A skilled Shadowcaster, Jurriaan was trained in unknown ways and is a powerful foe. Draenor Shadowcasters found within the Alternate Universe Draenor are found here. Outland Shadowcasters found within Outland are found here. Category:Shadowcasters Category:Classes and Professions